cries of a soul
by calleyrose
Summary: alone and soulless...or so he thought until that night. the night his emotions trickled to the surface. he felt pain and anger. anger towards the person causing the pain; though he knew it wasn't his. he tried to ignore it, but as time passed it only got worse. suddenly he felt a cry and was faced with no option, but to respond. gaara/naru gaara vampire/naruto mystery
1. Chapter 1

AN: _**text in bold italic is thought **_

Cries of a soul

Prologue

~~~~normal POV~~~

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP. The sound of the alarm clock was silenced as the blond groggily got out of bed. The slap of his feet echoed through the silent house as he made his way to the bathroom. Once done he got ready for the day and entered the kitchen. Pots and pans clanked as the ten year old began to fix breakfast. He was used to the early mornings.

Footsteps signaled the approach of his aunt and uncle. The orphan quickly set the table and brought over the food. His stomach grumbled and he hoped he would be lucky enough to get toast this morning. Tensed muscles and bated breath took him over as his aunt walked in. He lowered his head and waited in the corner for them to eat.

"OUT you Monster!" Kurama snapped. *sigh* no breakfast -again.

He got to work cleaning the house. Halfway through a loud crash resonated through the house. It was followed by an ere silence for about two seconds and then heavy footfalls headed in his direction. His aunt stormed in "what did you break!" "N-Nothing…" SLAP "Don't you lie to me!"

Naruto wanted to run, but knew it would only make it worse. He just rigidly stood there; already knowing what was coming. The angry -aurora coming from Kurama was so profound Naruto almost chocked on it until finally she snapped.

*Time Skip*

An all too familiar pain ran through my body. Slowly, ever so slowly, I managed to raise myself up. The heavy darkness of night mingled with pinpricks of starlight greeted pain-filled cerulean eyes. _**Never again. Anything is better than this. **_Random thought filled my head as I packed what little I had. _**I refuse to die here. I won't let her bitterness be the end of me. I'm sorry mom. Sorry I'm he reason you're gone, but I don't deserve this. Right? **_Cold metal made my skin prickle as I turned the knob, stepped out into the semi-warm autumn night and never looked back.

A/N: just to clear some things up. 1) Naruto's dad died in a war. 2) His mother died during childbirth. 3) His aunt blames him for the death of her sister. 4) His uncle doesn't abuse him, but he doesn't stop his aunt either.

This is just something that his me while I was reading. Let me know what you think and I am always looking for advice/suggestions as to how I can make the story better.

Also I don't have a beta yet and even though I read through it after I was done there might be a few mistakes sorry. Let me know if any bother you too much and I will fix it. If anyone wants to be my beta let me know I would love that!


	2. important info

Important info

Naruto is 17

He works at a club for minors (15-22) for just shy of a year

Kiba and Shino are his best friends

Kiba is another dancer

Kiba and Shino are dating

Shino is a bartender

He gets homeschooled by Iruka

He already got accepted to a college

Kakashi is Iruka's boyfriend and one of the bartenders of the club Naruto works at

Itachi is his boss

Sasuke has pursued Naruto from the first time he saw him. They dated a bit, but Naruto ended it. Sasuke hasn't given up


	3. Chapter 2

Cries of a soul

Chapter one

~~~~normal POV~~~

Music blared through the speakers of the club. The birthday boy was on the center stage; whistles and cat-calls accented the swaying of his hips as he danced with his best friend, Kiba. The blond got a goofy smile on his face when he spotted Shino. You couldn't see his eyes due to the ever present shades glued to his face and if you didn't know him you wouldn't see it, but Naruto could clearly see the lust on his other best friend's face.

The song ended signaling the end of Naruto's shift. With practiced skill and grace he slid of the stage. Swaying his way through the crowd, soon he was at the bar while Kiba made a bee-line for Shino. He was so glad he could leave. Witnessing those two going at it hot and heavy once was more than enough. He loved them both, but not that much!

A silver haired man with an eye patch over his left eye and material mimicking a mask over half his face came over with a glass of water for him. "Thanks. When does Iruka-sensei want me over?"

"Since it's your birthday he is giving you the weekend." Kakashi smirked (he knew him well enough to tell) "He says to show up Monday ready for a test."

Naruto groaned. "What subject?" "Math." Just like that his face brightened. He was not only good at math, but happened to like it. "Thanks for the heads-up!"

He said his fair-wells to Shino and Kiba, who still had to work, as he headed for the door. Something grabbed his wrist just as he reached his goal and forced him to turn around. Lips met lips and Naruto froze. In the next second his had shot out and slapped soft, familiar skin. Taking a step back he glared icy daggers.

Standing in front of him was a man slightly taller than him. Smooth, pale skin, with the exception of one cheek, was clad in dark blue jeans and a black, short-sleeved, formfitting V-neck. Raven hair accented smoldering obsidian eyes. Full, soft lips were pulled into a trademark smirk. "That's no way to treat your boss's brother, Dobe." "Itachi already told me he didn't care as long as his best dancer doesn't quit, Teme!" His smirk fell and he almost looked sad. Almost. Uchiha's didn't show emotion. Soft as a breath "Why won't you give me a chance?" *sigh* "I did and I didn't feel anything. I'm sorry, but I can't be yours' if I don't return your feelings. It wouldn't be fair to either of us." "You're right." Cocky smirk. "That doesn't mean I'm giving up. You will be mine Uzumaki"

With yet another sigh Naruto finally left the club and began his short walk. His mind stormed with thought. This was normal; he didn't need to pay attention. His feet knew the way after walking home for so long. Home! It was a nice thought.

The sound of screeching and the smell of burnt rubber assaulted his senses. He looked up as car doors slammed. He sight that greeted him made him become frozen, ridged, to the spot. Hands reached out and grabbed him. Next thing he knew he was in the car and it was taking off down the read. He couldn't move, think, act or process anything except how and why.

~~~Naruto POV~~~

*slight time skip*

Cold. Hard. Dark. _**Wear am I? **_pain. Screaming. "How dare you leave! We were kind enough to raise a selfish monster like you and you leave! Do you have any idea how hard it was! The neighbors talking and snooping around because of you!" _**Me selfish? I just wanted to survive. Why does this pain have to be so familiar?**_

Skin, metal, leather. Sharp, dull, throbbing. _**How much time has passed? Is she still screaming? I can't tell. Why? How? I never wanted to see them again. Isn't it bad enough they visit me every night in my dreams? **_

When no more new pain came blue eyes cracked open. Slow, shallow breathing as dull, pained eyes adjusted to the dark. Cold. Hard. Alone! Pain. _**Why did she come back? How did she find me? Finally I had friends and a home. Maby even love? No! He was a monster. Monsters don't get love.**_

~~~Normal POV~~~

In that moment just before sleep claimed him he let himself wish for love. Let his soul cry out for it for the first time in his life. Wish for someone to protect him and care for him on a deeper more intimates level. Someone to spend his life with.

He couldn't help but be jealous of Kiba and Shino for the first time since meeting them as the numb darkness claimed him and he felt no more.


	4. important info 2

Important info

Gaara is over 1,000 years old and has spent the majority of them alone

He detests being a vampire because he is so alone

He has an older sister/brother both of whom are mated

He avoids everybody and suppresses his emotions

They say that vampires without a mate are soulless and those vampires normally take their life soon after turning 1,000 because they can't take being alone


	5. Chapter 3

Cries of a soul

Chapter two

~~~~normal POV~~~

He stayed in his apartment as long as he could, but his hunger called to him; claimed him. With the normal reluctance he walked through the door of his house and took his time locking the door. He was resigned to his existence and preferred to suffer through it alone. If he couldn't find his mate then what was the point of being with others?

Thousands of miles separated him and his siblings and he rarely answered their calls. Why should he? How could he? They were both mated, happily, while Gaara was not. He had long since passed his thousand year mark and he absently wondered how much longer he could last alone. Maby he was soulless. He knew it was rare, but he felt disconnected from emotion aside from violent ones and he couldn't find his mate. Only soulless vampires couldn't find their mate.

Short, spiky, deep red hair stood out on the dark, near empty street. The blood colored hair was attached to a thin, yet well-muscled, lethal figure clad in form fitting reds and blacks. Eyes, currently sea foam green and soft features gave a false sense of calm and safety as he hunted. With the Japanese caricature for love tattooed in the corner of his brow the final touch there was little doubt Gaara was the hottest piece of ass out tonight.

He listened to the sounds of life around him as his feet propelled him forward in the night. Ignoring almost everything; he let his instincts guide him to a back ally. It was easier to feed in clubs, but he detested the loud music and the stench of stale smoke mingled with old liquor, so he stuck to private corners and secluded allies.

Piercing screams filled the night as Gaara advanced. He pulled the drunk male off of the screaming woman and with inhuman strength tossed him aside. Slowly bending down; he attached his mouth to her pulse point and bit down. The familiar monotone taste and smell of blood filled his awareness as he took what he needed and resealed the wounds. Tomorrow all she will see is a hickey. All she will remember is pleasure.

Hunger sated; he began to become aware of…..something. He didn't know what it was. It was something familiar, but in a distant kind of way. Pain! Dull and distant, but defiantly pain. Anger. Anger for the person causing it. But….why? Sadness. It clutched at his heart along with fear. Fear! Gaara Subaku does not fear. He cut himself off from these emotions, so why? How?

Deciding it better to ignore these new emotions trickling to the surface of his being he started walking. It worked at first, but as time passed the old, no longer familiar emotions grew stronger. Unconsciously his speed increased and his feet took him to god knows wear. His surroundings were no longer familiar, but being here felt right. He stood stock still and rooted to the spot when he felt it. Felt the most overpowering perfect feeling that griped his heart and began to thaw it.

~~~Gaara POV~~~

_**What is this feeling? Why does it make my cold heart hurt? It feels like someone is calling me. Could it…no, but…then..what else!**_

I walked forward as my emotions raced. I didn't know where I was or what to expect, but I know I have to move forward; have to find out what's in that building.

Not bothering to check if the door was unlocked or not I simply ripped it from its hinges. Big, empty darkness greeted him. Not that the dark mattered; I could see just fine in it. _**Why do I desire to be here? **_My head snaps around and focuses on a lump as it slowly moved and let out a whimpered moan. Feet moving of their own accord (again) I walk over for a better look.

Lying at my feet is the most perfect being ever to be born of this world. I instantly think of him as mine and as I reach down to hold him my emotions begin to settle. Anger flares. _**Whoever did this to my blond will pay and pay in full! **_Slowly picking him up I smile for the first time in too long and make my way back to my house to bandage him and await the time when his eyes will flutter open and I can gaze at their depths. His lonely, thought to be soulless existence was finally over.

AN: _**bold italic text is thought**_. Just to clear it up in the last chapter the part that said "skin, metal, leather" was what Naruto's aunt used to hit him with and "sharp, dull, throbbing" was describing his pain. "Cold, hard, dark" was describing wear he was BTW


	6. Chapter 4

Cries of a soul

Chapter three

~~~~normal POV~~~

**DREAM**

Kurama towered over him. She was so big it made him feel like he was four again. Her lips moved, but all he heard was white noise. Throughout the screeching she would hit, kick or smack him.

Abruptly the dream changed. Kurama white-knuckled a knife's handle and he could now see his uncle in his peripheral vision. "You are going to pay for what you did. For what you are." Said calmly as she crouched down. Her arm struck out and searing pain blossomed as first crimson was spilt. "Please." Naruto begged. "Please stop her. For once please save me." Strike…Strike…Strike. Over and over again until blood pooled all around him and Naruto felt numb. "Monster! It's time you died!"

There was a sharp pain in his chest that slowly worsened. Slowly he looked up and saw the knife being driven into him. With a turn of his head he locked eyes with his uncle. Silently he begged. Silently he turned away; turned his back on Naruto. As a last ditch effort he turned to his aunt only to see a twisted smile marring her face as she plunged the sharp, cold metal further towered his beating heart.

**End dream**

Cerulean eyes snapped open; heart beating fast. Dreams about his abusive aunt were a regular nightly event, but this one was far worse. Sweat drenched him and his breathing was ragged. As time passed the beating of his heart slowed, his breathing deep-end, and his mind calmed.

As his sense of awareness returned, so did his muddled memories of his last conscious hours. His memories didn't match what he was feeling. Soft warmth surrounded him and his pain wasn't as profound. Slowly he began to sit up. Pain filled his awareness and his breathing became labored, but he managed the change in position.

Once the pain subsided he let his eyes wonder; taking in his surroundings. The room he was in was spacious and nicely furnished (nothing like the last space he had occupied). Comfortable. Soft colors, warm materials and well-loved furnishings. This room was comfortable and so was he.

Next thing to be inspected was Naruto himself. White bandages covered a lot of his tanned skin and he was topless. Someone has taken care of him? No had ever done that. Kiba and Shino tried, but never got far. Who? He knew it wasn't his aunt, so he didn't was time or energy on that thought. His uncle? No…he didn't risk it when he was young; why start now? Then who and how did they even find him? Now that he thought about it why?

Thoughts started spinning in his mind. Never focusing on one more than half a second. The faster his thoughts raced the faster his heart pumped. Everything started to spin, but, just like with his other thoughts, he only spared a second for it. The sensation of something touching his shoulder caused his head to snap up and all thoughts ceased as all of his attention was focused on the person in front of him.

~~~Gaara POV~~~

*TIME REVERSE*

I couldn't stop pacing back and forth throughout my house. Sitting down didn't even cross my mind. I wouldn't have been able too anyway; not with all these thoughts and emotions coercing though me. _**Is my blond angle in the next room, my room, really mine? Really my mate? How do I know; know for sure? What if he doesn't accept me? What if he does!? Damn! I should of paid more attention (or at least some) when Temari was blabbing about her's. **_I glance at the clock, 11:17 pm. _**A little early, but she won't mind once I tell her. **_

A sigh, the sound of buttons being pushed and yet another sigh later the phone was pushed against my ear, so I could hear the familiar ring as I waited for my sister to answer. "Gaara? Is everything ok?" she sounded tired. "hopefully." I was trying not to worry her. Didn't work. "What happened!?" Her voice no longer held sleep. "Don't flip, but…." "What Gaara!" "I think I found my mate."

_**Maby I should have called Kankuro. He probably wouldn't answer and if he did he would have bitched about the hour, but at least he wouldn't be gushing. **_"Temari…Temari…Temari!" I finally yelled. "Oh, sorry ototo. I'm just sooo exited. I can't believe it! My baby brother finally has someone." Now that she's calm, still gushing, but calm, maybe I can get some answers. "How did you know Shikamaru was your mate Nee-Chan?"…."um…I'm not sure. It just felt right. I wanted him to possess me, but I knew that I wasn't an item to him and he wouldn't treat me as such. I knew he would protect me. Love me. You should call Kankuro if you want a dominate's point of view." *sigh* "ya I will. Sorry I bothered you so early." "No problem. Now that I know I'll be visiting!"…..dial tone. _**Great! A family reunion….just fucking perfect.**_

I was pulled from my musings by a feeling. He's awake! I was at the bedroom door in a second, but didn't go further. _**Should I go in? What if I scare him? **_20 other irrational thoughts passed through the confines of my mind before I decided to just listen.

Fast heartbeat. Shallow breathing. Friction of cloth. _**He really shouldn't get up. At least he didn't need stitches, so no threat of them being torn when he moves. **_His breathing was steady now**.**

Time passed and I was more than content to just hear him. The steady beat of his heart, rush of blood as it traveled through his veins, friction of air as it was steadily trapped and released by his lungs and the rustle of cloth at each minuscule movement. As I stood there listening my muscles stretched in an unfamiliar way. _**I'm smiling. He can make me smile just by living? It's nice to smile. **_

__Heart beating fast. Sporadic breathing. No other sound. _**What's wrong with him? Did I miss something? Is he hurt worse than I thought? Is he going to die because of my failure to nurse him?**_

__The last thought got me moving. I got the door open as fast as I could and ran in. He was sitting up, but swaying slightly. Perfect cerulean eyes were glazed over. Tanned skin was covered in white bandages. Sun blond hair lay askew across his head. I listened carefully, but could detect nothing wrong.

Moving slowly, so I wouldn't startle him, I approach the bed. He did move and soon I realize he didn't notice my presence. "Hi" I try to get his attention. "Hello"…"I'm Gaara" still nothing. _**What's going on in that head of yours? **_I started walking again.

Once at his bedside I reach a hand out. Skin lightly touched gauze on his shoulder. His head snapped up and stared at me with deep eyes.

~~~Normal POV~~~

Brilliant blue met soft green for the first time. A light warm feeling passed through them. The moment seemed to last forever and both were happy for it. The atmosphere didn't get tense or awkward and soon both faces smiled.

Naruto broke the silence first. "Who are you? Wear am I?" his voice was so weak and filled with pain. Gaara's anger flared and it was all he could do not to growl. He didn't want his blond, his new sun, to be scared of him. "My name is Gaara Subaku. You are in my house." His voice betrayed no anger. "You're the one who bandaged me?" nothing, but curiosity and maybe confusion. "Yes….can I ask for your name?" Again spoken softly, but no emotion betrayed him. "Naruto Uzumaki…..What day is it?" Spoken with an even voice, yet with no less pain. "Saturday." *glances at clock* "Technically Sunday." Smiles slightly. "Oh"

"Are you hungry Naruto?" he looked surprised, but nodded slowly. "Tell me what you would like, then." "Ramen!" he looked exited, but hesitant; almost like he thought it was a trick. "ok. I'll be back soon. After you he you should rest some more." He nodded as Gaara closed the door.

~~~Naruto POV~~~

*TIME SKIP*

The ramen was great. _**Hmmm…he said it was homemade, but that was fast and how did he know my favorite was miso pork? Just lucky I guess. **_I shrugged off my thoughts as I finished my meal.

Darkness clouded the edges of my vision and I started to notice how heavy I felt. "Thanks" _**Did he hear me? I don't think so. I said it so slow and it was slurred with sleepiness. **_"You're welcome" _**Huh….guess he heard.**_

I felt him gently pull me down, so my head rested on the pillows. The blanket got pulled up to my chin and tucked in a little. It made me want to smile. Maybe I did; I was too tired to tell. Something grazed my forehead. It was soft and warm. He whispered goodnight and as he closed the door I realized it was his lips. The thought made me happy. _**Why? I didn't even know this guy. Sure he saved me, but why do I want more than a kiss on the forehead from him. **_Darkness claimed me and for the first time in my short life no nightmares plagued my mind.

~~~Temari~~~

A smile was plastered to my face as I sent the text. – Gaara found a mate! 3 we are going to visit him. Call me as soon as you wake up. - I couldn't wait to see my ototo again. Sure I knew why the distance was necessary. Our happiness would drive him to depression, but know he has a mate! Now he has no excuse to ovoid us except distance, but I'll fix that next.

AN: wow! Four hours writing and another two and a half hours typing for this chapter and it's twice as long as my others! Hope you guys like it. Reviews make the seven and a half hours of straight writing/typing worth it *wink* hope you like it


	7. Chapter 5

Cries of a soul

Chapter four

~~~Naruto POV~~~

I groaned as I turned over in bed. Orange light caught my tired eye. 3:52 p.m. _**The day is already gone and I'm still tired. Might as well go back to sleep. **_My body felt a dull twinge as I curled deeper into the soft mattress and the blanket around myself. My semi-conscious mind formed an image of Gaara as sleep began to reclaim me and a small, but no less bright, smile twisted my facial muscles.

Ring!...Ring!...Ring!..._**damn! That's probably what woke me up! **_"What Kiba?" my voice was tinged with sleep. "Are you ok? Where are you? What happened?" He sounded frantic. I realized I'd been gone a couple days without contacting anybody. "Oh, sorry man. I didn't think to call. I'm fine. Don't worry." I felt bad for making one of my best friends worry, but I had a pretty good excuse. "Where are you? What happened?" he repeated his questions; less frantic this time. "I'm somewhere safe. I'll tell you about it later; in person. I'm not quite sure what happened, but I'm ok. Don't worry….Could you apologize to Itachi for me and tell him I'll call him before tomorrow night?" it just dawned on me that I missed work and was going to miss it again tonight. "Yah. Don't worry man. He got Neji to fill in and he was more worried than angry." Relief flooded through me. I really needed this job if I was going to pay for college. "Thanks. Tell him I can't make it in tonight, but I'll make it up to him" "Alright. Take care Naruto and keep in contact."…"Wait!" my voice was rushed. "Yah?" "Tell Kakashi I'll see them Monday fully prepared to take it."…"That sounds wrong, but ok." Laughter filled the phone from both ends. "Thanks Kiba. Love ya man. Kiss Shino for me." I was slightly breathless. "Love you to man. I was going to kiss him anyway, but I don't mind kissing him more." I could tell he was smiling. "See ya Monday." "Bye" "Bye"…Dial tone.

A sigh passed through my parted lips as I put my phone down. Just as I was about to lay my head back against the pillows and try to give myself to sleep my stomach grumbled. _**Haven't had much to eat in the last couple of days. I wonder if Gaara would make me more Ramen.**_ With a smile stuck to my face, thanks to the thought of Gaara, I slowly got up. My body was still sore, but I healed fast, so I was already almost back to 100%. The thought made my smile a bit brighter.

Skin touched metal and muscles tensed around the chilled knob. I could hear the pistons fall into place as I twisted the decorative metal. The wooden door made no noise as it swung open on its hinges. I slowly, cautiously, left the not quite yet familiar room. The rest of the house matched the room. Spacious, warm and comfortable. The only differences were the furnishings and color schemes.

Something wonderful filled the air. My nose twitched as the aroma took over my senses. My feet took me to the kitchen in an attempt to locate the source of the smell. Blue eyes stared and my heart raced as I look in the sight of Gaara. He looked better than I remembered and I had to fight the sudden urge to be held in his arms.

Heat flooded my cheeks at the thought and I hoped my tan hid it. _**Why does my mind have these thoughts? I don't know him. Why do I have to fight my body when I see him? Sure he's attractive, but so is Sasuke and I have no problem turning him down. These feelings…they….they don't feel…superficial. **_I brushed off my thoughts just as Gaara spoke. "Feeling better?" the concern touched my heart and when I spoke the words came out emotion filled. "Yes. Almost good as new! I've always healed fast….Thank you for…for everything." Gaara's smile was small, but genuine. "No need for that. Are you hungry Naruto?" I nodded.

Toned muscle stretched under perfectly pale, unblemished skin as Gaara retrieved a bowl and chopsticks. The source of the delicious aroma filled the red, porcelain bowl in Gaara's hands. I reached out to grab it and my fingers touched his hand. Lightning ran through my system. Heat alerted me to a blush on my face that I knew he could see, which only made me blush deeper and lower my head. _**WHY!**_ It was the only thought I could form at the moment.

"Are you ok?" he sounded concerned, but when I looked up he had a full smile and knowing eyes. "Y-yeah. This smells really good. Aren't you going to eat?" _**Did I just stutter!? **_"No. I'm not hungry. You should eat before it gets cold though." Without another thought I picked up the chopsticks and began to eat.

"This is the best ramen I've ever had! Did you make it or buy it?" _**I had to say something. No that was wrong. I wanted to say something. I wanted to hear his voice. **_I was so caught up in my thoughts; I almost missed his answer. "Yes I did. It was just some recipe I found online. I'm glad you like it….Just ask and I'll make you more later." He had a tentative smile that made me want to…_**to what? Comfort? Reassure? **_"Thank you. I'd really like that…if you're sure you don't mind." His smile turned genuine. "I don't mind if it's for you." _**What does that mean? Could he…like me…maybe? No! I'm a monster! No one could like a monster that killed his own mother. What about Shino and Kiba?**_ I had no idea wear that thought came from, but it made me feel better. _**Maybe, just maybe, someone could like….love….me?**_

~~~Gaara POV~~~

Naruto seemed distracted while he ate. It made me glad that he liked what I made. I haven't eaten human food in a while. My body can process it, but it offers no sustenance, so I rarely eat it. _**What is he thinking about? Why does he keep looking at me like that? Maybe because I'm a complete stranger. **_"I'm sure you have questions. Go ahead and ask. I'll answer as best as I can." I hoped my face and tone were comforting. Emotions were still so new; especially soft ones. _**Why does it have to be so hard?**_

__The look I received was open and innocent, but still held fear. _**I want to take away all his fear. His nightmares. **_"How did you find me? Why did you save me? A-are you going to take me b-back?" His voice was so low; I would have had to lean in to hear if I didn't have enhanced hearing. When my mind registered his last question my anger flared. It wasn't directed at him though. Keeping the emotion off my face was hard, so it took me a few moments to answer.

"You are never going back there and if anyone lays a hand on you again I'll make sure they regret it." My mouth blurted it out without consulting my brain. _**Did I scare him? I hope not. We were finally making progress. **_I gazed into deep, mesmerizingly blue eyes. They didn't seem scared. He seemed calm. _**What's he thinking? **_My gaze was altered. Blue eyes turned into sunshine locks and slowly back to steady blue. _**He nodded?**_

"Why do I feel like this when I'm around you?" Before my mind could race out of control I had to verify. "What is it you feel?" My voice surprised me when it came out calm and even. "Safe…comfortable…nervous…and…and something I can't describe. This time I couldn't stop my mind from spinning.

Time trickled by. Finally my mind focused on one thought. _**He feels it too! He really is my mate! **_My voice came out laced with an emotion I couldn't place. "I'll tell you, but first you should know that it will sound crazy." He nodded without missing a beat. "I know you'll tell me the truth and…if it didn't sound crazy I probably wouldn't believe you." He smiled encouragingly at the end.

*Slight Time Skip*

~~~Normal POV~~~

Once Gaara finishes speaking Naruto did something completely unexpected. The sun kissed teen shot to his feet the second the porcelain's lips stop moving. With an air of tentative confidence he climbed into his red-head's lap and locked his arms around his neck. "You were alone for so long. Y-you were looking for m-me? I'm sorry. Sorry I made you wait." Sunshine locks tickled smooth, pale skin as he tried to bury his head in Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara couldn't believe it! Naruto accepted the story without a second thought and was in his lap! Wait…He was apologizing? That wasn't right. "Don't be sorry. Please…please just be mine. I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner. Sorry I didn't protect you and you got hurt." Sapphire met Jade. "I guess it's silly to apologize for stuff that happened before we met." He gave a small smile and leaned closer without breaking eye contact. "I will be your mate as long as you want me Gaara." His voice was caught between being husky and a purr. He leaned further down and just as lips met lips and just before the world melted away the door burst open. "Hello Ototo! Did you miss your Nee-Chan? Oh…sorry am I interrupting?" "It wasn't my idea I swear. You know how she gets." Kankuro held up his hands to defend himself against the death glare his "baby" brother was sending him.

Slowly Gaara sighed and dropped the glare. He rose to a standing position, but kept a tight hold on Naruto's waist. "Naruto this is my annoying brother, Kankuro, and my excruciatingly annoying sister, Temari." She stuck out her tongue at that comment. "Nee-Chan…Onii-San…this is Naruto, my mate." Just than two more figures appeared. One had ear length, raven hair, black eyes, a fake smile and a belly top. The other had deep, dark, almost black, brown spiky hair done up in a high ponytail, so it looked like a pineapple, black eyes and an ever-present bored expression. "These are their mates; Sai and Shikamaru." He used his free hand to gesture to them in turn.

Kankuro claimed Sai and Shikamaru moved to hold Temari from behind. They leaned into their dominate mates as Gaara spoke. "Why are you here and why didn't you knock?" Temari gave a fake pout. "We haven't seen our little Ototo in almost 200 years and that's the welcome we get." She didn't fool anybody. "That was intentional. Why didn't you knock?" She gave up on the pout and smirked. "Why knock when you know where the spare key is? Besides you wouldn't have answered."

Gaara growled. Naruto leaned his head on his shoulder in an attempt at comfort. Sai spoke up next. "I'm hungry and that half-breed is making it worse. When are we going to hunt?" Kankuro leaned down and grazed his fangs across his mate's pale neck. "Soon. Be patient." Sai shivered and nodded.

AN: broke my record for time spent on a chapter and words written/typed! Did anybody get that it was Sai when I said "fake smile"? I'm so mean to poor Gaara. He got the worse kiss ever, but I had to do it. It was the perfect time for the family reunion. Can anybody guess who the half-breed is? P.s Kurama always called him a monster for "killing" her sister and that's why he thinks of himself as such. At the beginning, during the phone call, Naruto was referring to his math test on Monday BTW. Oh ya almost forget. Haha so tired. Anyways it's my birthday in two days (the 18th), so if I don't have a chapter sorry. Please wish me a happy 18th birthday on the 18th lol. Finally an adult and my sisters are taking me to my first club! Yah can't wait. Hope you guy like the chapter. Review it makes the hours worth it! Ummm just to clear it up Gaara told Naruto everything about him being a vampire and stuff.

My mom's birthday is exactly 7 days after mine. Anybody got any good gift ideas for a 52 year old woman with four children and a grandchild that lives in Florida? If you do I would be forever great full if you shared!


	8. Chapter 6

Cries of a Soul

Chapter five

~~~Naruto POV~~~

"So I really am a monster?" my voice was low and thick with unshed tears, but I knew he heard it._** She was right. I don't deserve friends, a job,…love…my…life. I should just go back. I don't deserve any better than her. I should just go back. **_"Go back to where?"

Eyes wide; tears now continually staining my clothes and marring my face, I looked into gentle sea foam green framed with black. _**How can he look at me like that now that he knows what I am? **_My mind was switching between raging chaos and shocked numbness, so the fact that Gaara was a vampire didn't register. "Did I say that out loud? Sorry; I didn't mean to" muscles put up a half-heated effort to form a smile, but soon gave up on lightening the blonde's face. "Yes you did. Please tell me. Go back where?" His voice was calm and pleading. I couldn't bring myself to look at him as I spoke. "Go back to where you found me; back to them. Monsters don't deserve any better." I managed to choke out in a raw voice; in between sobs. Tears were forgotten when I heard a low growl filled with so much anger and hate it sent shivers down my spine. _**He hates me, but that's ok. Monsters are supposed to be alone. I don't deserve anything more than pain and loneliness. Maby he'll show me one last kindness and just end it now. **_A tentative smile rose to my face. I didn't run, but opted to stay put and hope he was fast.

Shock showed clearly on my face when strong, gentle arms wrapped themselves around my frame and pulled me close. "You are **not** a monster. You are Naruto Uzumaki, my mate. You do **not** deserve to be hurt and I will never let you be in harm's way again. Willingly or not." His voice was soft, but angry; not at me though. _**He's angry with Kurama. For hurting me? **_"You know who hurt you?" Not a question, but I nodded anyway. "Tell me."

So I spent the next several minutes detailing my past for Gaara as he held me tightly; comfortingly. I was going to tell him anyway. I would have already done it if the twins hadn't interrupted. My mind thought back to the memory. _**Or maybe not.**_

As I talked I kept the emotion out of my voice and off of my face. I didn't want to break down and only give him half the story. When I got to Kiba and Shino emotion leaked through. We met when I saved them from a group of homophobes one night and were fast friends. All of the memories of Shino, Kiba, Itachi, Kisame and even Sasuke made my voice light with happiness. Then I got to the night he saved me and all the emotion left me again.

I was honest and open; just like he was with me when he told me about his past a few hours ago. Once I was silent Gaara pulled away to look into my eyes. I got a glimpse of Jade before they slipped shut and soft warmness was pressed against my lips. I kissed back instantly with eager lips and opened my mouth before he could ask. He wasted no time accepting my invitation and I moaned as I felt his warm, pink organ explore my space and arms tighten to hold me closer.

Too soon; we had to break the kiss for air. I pushed my soft spikes into his chest and panted. The kiss was amazing, but it was nice to just be held. During our quiet moment my mind wondered. I thought back to what Sai had said and the explanation Shikamaru had given.

*Flashback*

"What do you mean by half-breed?" My redhead demanded of Sai. Sai looked confused. "Can't you smell it? Your mate has demon's blood."…."I smelled a difference, but I thought it was just because he was my mate. I've never met a demon." His voice was low and thoughtful. "What are you talking about?" I was scared, but didn't know why. My mind kept replaying Kurama calling me a monster.

The Nara, Shikamaru, spoke up. "You, Naruto, are half human and half demon; fox if I remember the smell correctly." My face fell. "How?" he gave me a bored look. "You were either born that way, which means one of your parents was a demon or they made a deal with one, or you made a deal with one." Everyone stared at me; the same question in their eyes. I leaned closer to Gaara, who tightened his hold. "I didn't even know vampires existed until a few hours ago and my parents died before I could know them." I muttered it under my breath, but they all heard. "Regardless of that; you could have made a deal with one. It happens all the time with humans none-the-wiser. You may never know how it happened."

"Can we please go hunt now?" Sai half pleaded half whined to Kankuro. "I guess we should. It's getting late." Sai gave a real smile to his dominate, showing off his fangs in the proses. "I'm going to stay here. I'll hunt later." "But-" Temari was cut off by her mate. "No point in arguing. He won't leave his mate while he's so upset and we can't take him with us." *Sigh* "Ok, fine, but you better eat tonight Ototo!" she glared. "I will Nee-Chan."

*End Flashback*

"Just because you aren't human doesn't mean you're a monster. I know it will be hard and take a while to unlearn what that woman beat into you, but I'm here for you Naruto and I'm not going anywhere. Please remember that no matter what." I hugged him tighter and nodded, not trusting my voice.

He squeezed me tighter for a moment before releasing his hold on me and taking a couple steps back. For the first time I realized how tall he was. I'm 5'8''-5'9'' and he is a good 3'' taller than me. My face must have fallen because he was quick to speak. "Naruto…?" Sapphire met Jade. "I want nothing more than to hold you and never let go, but I don't think I can control myself while you're so close and I'm this hungry. I have no idea what expression my face wore. "Oh" a smile brightened my features as an idea popped into my head. _**Why not? He is my mate.**_

I closed the distance he put between us moments before, slipped my eyes shut and threaded my fingers through his silken red locks. Once my fingers had a firm grip, I pulled him down to claim his lips. The kiss was slow and sweet. I felt him shiver as I ran my tongue across a fang. A drank his moan when I repeated the proses on the other. My confidence rose and I broke the kiss as I pulled him down lower to my pulse-point. "Are you sure?" His voice is laced with want. "I trust you. I love you." "I love you too." I barley caught it before he pierced my flesh and took strong pulls of the liquid flowing freely through my veins. I moaned as he fed and licked the wounds to seal them. "Thank you." I kissed him in reply; tasting my blood mixed with his unique flavor as I did.

AN: I know most people don't read long winded AN's (me included), so I shall make this short. I am adding a poll to my profile page because I can't decide why Naruto is half demon. Most popular vote will win and not sure when I'll stop it. Also please give me feedback. I like knowing if you guys like the story or if maybe I should switch directions or add something or explain something better. I thought the last chapter was good, but only got one review, so maybe not? Please Review. It really makes my day! If something was confusing please ask. Gaara POV will be next.

P.S. if you like yu-gi-oh fanfics you should check out Kawaii-Hime-Ceres and lilyflower666. They are awesome!


	9. Chapter 7

**AN: **so sorry for taking so long. My birthday was last week, my mom's birthday was this week, I got sick, I got caught up reading Yugi fanfics (he was my first anima crush ) and I have been lazy. Also to Regulator you are wrong. I have read both stories and the only similarity is the use of gangs in the plot. If you want pm me and I will go over how different the stories are for you in detail. If not then drop it and stop bashing lillyflower666 and don't leave reviews unless they pertain to my story.

**P.S.** does anybody know how to remove reviews? If so please share.

Cries of a soul

Chapter 6

~~~Gaara POV~~~

Flavor exploded in my mouth as I drew my mate's blood in and across my taste buds to let it slide smoothly down my thought. It was nothing like the monotone taste of human blood. _**He trusts me enough to let me take from him even with his past. I will never give him a reason to doubt me. I will be the protector of that bright, trusting, innocent smile and kind ever-caring heart!**_ The thoughts passed through my ever-emotional being as I slid me red-tinted tongue over the puncture wounds I left on his salty skin to close them.

Sounds of pleasure caressed my ears causing me to look down. Naruto was panting and I'm sure I heard a moan. Muscles moved in an unfamiliar, yet getting less so each day, way. Smiling "Thank you." Soft, parted lips covered mine. As my tongue explored slowly familiar space, sharing his blood and my saliva, I took in his scent. _**Cinnamon….sweat….and…something distinctly Naruto.**_I memorized his dizzying scent and committed it to memory as I mapped out his mouth; memorizing his taste and committing it to memory as well.

I pulled back panting; hating my bodies need for air. Something tickled my neck and I looked down to see me light, my sun, leaning against my shoulder. _**He feels so warm. I hope he never leaves my arms.**_ *grumble* Extra heat pressed against my skin as my blonde blushed.

"Time to feed you?" My tone was light and smooth as I teasingly asked. He pulled back; sapphire set with a glare. "What am I? A pet?" Fingers brushed fine, rich, sunshine silk as a smile played at my lips and aqua spears swam with mirth. "Good Kitsune." Sapphire hardened. _**What did I do? Now he's mad at me. What if he leaves? **_Giggles turned to full-out laughter. "Kitsune? I like it!" _**huh? He tricked me? My Kitsune was just playing. Well the name fits. **_"Since I fed you, will you feed me Gaa-Chan?" Voice so sweet and face so innocent, with watery puppy-dog eyes. "How can I say no to that face?" *giggles* "You can't!" Lips met for a chaste kiss before my only reason for living left my arms and headed for the kitchen.

~~~Normal POV~~~

*Slight Time Skip*

The new mates lounged on the small, black couch. Pale fingers twined together; trapping the smaller, tanned male in his lap. Deep blues were half-lidded and foggy with sleepy contentment and a tired smile graced his features as midnight approached. Gaara smiled freely as he held his Kit close and placed feather-light kisses on his head randomly.

"I'm glad you found me." Said softly and slurred with the need for sleep. "Hmmm….me too. Naruto….?"…."Ya?" "How come you didn't question what I told you about being my mate?" Muscles flexed as the sleepy male got up a little and looked into rich, green pools, like liquid emeralds. "I'm not entirely sure. I think mostly because of the look in your eyes and the sincerity in your voice…..like you needed me to believe you. Plus I wanted to believe you wer-…that I wa-…" Naruto's heart beat fast and he couldn't make his voice work right. "Believe what Kitsune? He cupped his blonde's cheek in an effort to calm him a bit, but only managed to send his heart racing. "B-believe th-th-that we we-were sup-posed to be together….that I was yours." He tripped over his tongue at first, but relaxed as he talked.

Lips, tongues and teeth met in a searing, demanding kiss that lasted until their need for air surpassed their need for each other. "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner, but at least I found you before I was too late. I don't know what I would do if I had lost you." The normally powerful, rich, smooth voice came out sad and weak; almost helpless.

Warm fingers gripped his chin and forced jade to hold sapphire. With a soft smile. "I thought we agreed to not apologize for anything that happened before we met." *sigh* "I hated my life, but I wouldn't change it even if I could." Jade popped open further with surprise. *chuckle* "Because of it I met Kiba and Shino, my best friends, I made other good friends, I value the little things and I work hard. Plus I have….you." Throughout his little speech he leaned forward and as he breathed he last word against perfect rose petals Gaara snapped forward to capture him in another searing kiss.

As they parted Naruto stifled a yawn and leaned against the one person in his world that truly made him feel safe and at peace. "Is it bed time for my little Kit?" *giggle* "Ya, I think so. The past few days have been hectic." In one swift motion Gaara was standing with Naruto bridle-style in his arms. Just a few moments later and Gaara was placing him gently in the bed. He pulled the sheets up and turned to leave. Warm pressure on his arm made him look back. "Will you stay with me?" Meant as nothing more than an innocent question. The abused teen didn't want to be alone anymore. "Of course." Spoken gently; reassuringly. "Wear should I stay?" He didn't want to make him uncomfortable by getting in the bed without permission. "In bed with me?" Innocently asked instead of answering. Gaara smiled and slipped in between the sheets. Naruto instantly curled into him and was pulled close by strong, gentle arms. Peaceful sleep claimed them soon after.

**AN: **hope you guys like it. I know not much happened, but all I really wanted to just do was a fluff piece. Sorry if my punctuation is off I'm not the best at it. If somebody is good with that and wants to be my beta I'd be honored and would appreciate the help. Please review and look at my pole. P.S. I could use some plot ideas for this story. I'm kinda stuck.


End file.
